desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo!
"Boo!" is the 18th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' The Schoolboys surprise Ben with a Homecoming Party, however they all experience surprises of their own. Josh tries to take the next step with Andrew, resulting in a shocking revelation. Rena, sick of secrets, demands to know what his new parents are hiding. Joe is confronted by Dr. Sonya when he continues to attack his reputation. And Nick proves to know more that he has been letting on, concerning Liz's secret about James. 'Plot' 'Teaser' We see Ben and Joe walking up to the door of his house after he has just been discharged from the hospital, having been patched up after his attack. The former soon opens the door to enter his dark house before soon being greeted by a large "SURPRISE!" from all of the hiding guests, seeing that his house is decorated, including a banner reading, "''Welcome back, Ben!". Ben is seen approaching his friends, Rena, Joe and Josh, he thanks them for putting it all together. The three of them tell Ben that it was no trouble at all, before continuing to converse with him. 'Act I' ''12 Hours Ago Rena walks down the stairs and enters the dining room to see the long table set with breakfast. Miguel is sitting reading a newspaper; he looks up and wishes Rena good morning. Christina then enters, carrying the rest of the breakfast goods, and does the same. They then all sit at the table to eat. However Rena stands and states, "I need to say something. I heard you last night talking...saying that you weren't going to tell me something. Now, I'm use to secrets in a family. My parents lied to be since I was a child. And they hurt me. And I'm never going through that again. So either you tell me that you aren't keeping a lie from me or I'm leaving." The two then look at each other but Christina speaks, "I promise you Rena, you have nothing to worry about." Rena smiles, before sitting back down. Rena says, "We're having a surprise homecoming party for my friend tonight. Would you both like to come?" "We'd love too," Miguel responds. They all smile. Rena is standing in the dark room with the other party guests, ready to surprise Ben. Suddenly the door opens, with Ben emerging, and everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" The lights switch on and Rena jumps up, setting off a banger, and Ben has a face of wonder at the sight of the party. Later, Rena is standing with Mary during the party. "So you still changing in alleyways?" Rena asks jokingly, in reference to their awkward encounter the previous week. Mary chuckles. "So how are you enjoying the new school?" Rena asks her. "It's alright. Anywhere I go is pretty much the same since my dad doesn't let me out. I'm just glad to be here. Great party," she explains. Suddenly Ben walks past, accidently hitting into Mary, he apologizes, "Sorry, Tary." Mary corrects, "It's Mary." But Ben is already staggering away and doesn't hear. "I think he's had a little too many," Mary comments. Rena looks concerned, "Yeah...he's not usually like that, something must have happened." Suddenly he catches in the corner of his eye Miguel and Christina whispering. As soon as they see him looking they stop. Miguel and Christina stand with concerned faces and begin walking away. Rena gets an annoyed face and tells Mary, "Excuse me." Rena is pushing through the party guests, in attempt to catch up with Miguel and Christina. He comes to them, about to leave through the backdoor. "Where are you going?" Rena asks. They both look at him startled. "Oh, it's just late. We didn't want to disturb you," Miguel says. Rena looks cross, "We're done. I won't be lied to." Rena begins to walk away but Christina begins to tear and shouts after him, "No, wait, Renato! You're right; we have been keeping something from you. We're sorry. You deserve the truth." Christina sits down and Rena sits with her. "Well?" Rena demands. "I'm dying," Christina utters. Rena looks shocked, "What?" Christina explains, "I didn't want to ruin whatever time we had together. We're so thankful to finally meet you, Renato. But...I've had cancer for a long, long time." "That's why we gave you away to the orphanage," Miguel adds, "It was too hard on us. And it wouldn't be fair you on, knowing that your mother would die during your childhood." Christina continues, "I've been very lucky that it's been dormant for so long. I've had a lot longer than I thought I would. But it's growing again...and I'm running out of time." Rena looks shocked but then suddenly he hears Joe shouting from the other side of the room. He goes over to investigate and sees Dr. Sonya standing with two security men, who are dragging Joe away. Rena is about to interfere but suddenly Ben barges past him. He looks to see Ben walk straight towards Josh and punch him in the face. Everyone gasps as Josh falls over. 'Act II' ''14 Hours Ago Josh is seen walking into the living room of Andrew's apartment in the morning to see the latter sitting on the couch, Josh then sits on the adjacent sofa. "So, we're throwing this 'welcome home' party for my friend, Ben, tonight. He's getting out of hospital. Wanted to know if you'd be interested in coming along?" Josh asks, expectantly. "Tonight?" Andrew wonders. "Yeah, around eight," Josh replies. "Sure," Andrew says, "May as well." Josh smiles at this. "Now Ben, he's the friend you stayed with before moving here?" Andrew asks. "That's the one," Josh answers. "Cool, I'll arrive with you," Andrew states before turning back to the TV, Josh continues to stare at Andrew dreamily for a second before turning away. Later, at the party, Josh and Andrew are seen conversing when approached by Rena, who's accompanied by his birth parents, Christina and Miguel. "...and this is Josh," Rena tells them, after having introduced them to more of his friends. "Um, hi," Josh tells the pair, seeming a little annoyed for them interrupting his conversation with Andrew. "So, is this another one of your friends?" Christina asks, gesturing Andrew, but Rena tells her that he is not. Andrew proceeds to introduce himself as Josh's roommate, politely shaking the hands of Christina and Miguel. Rena tells his parents to go and mingle and the two of them disperse into the party. "So, uh, nice to meet you, Andrew," Rena says. "Hi," Andrew says, I suppose you're Rena?" "That I am," Rena says before quickly pulling Josh aside. "So this is, uh... he play for your team?" Rena wonders. "Pretty sure..." Josh tells him, awkwardly, "Why?" he asks. Rena shrugs, "Just wondering why you wouldn't tell us you got yourself a boyfriend." "Well, hardly... Josh states, Rena gives him a look, "Hopefully..." he amends himself."Oh, well, I'll leave you to that. I got some parents to go and find," Rena says before walking off, Josh gets back to conversing with Andrew. The party goes on a little more and Josh is seen sitting beside Andrew, a couple of the guests having left. "So, uh, I invited you here tonight, 'cause..." Josh starts. "'Cause what?" Andrew asks, confused. "'Cause I wanted to tell you..." Josh tries again. "Tell me what?" Andrew asks, smiling, trying to break the awkwardness. At this, Josh swallows his gut and leans in to kiss Andrew, who quickly backs away and stands up, asking Josh what he's doing. "Well, I just thought... you and me..." Josh starts, bumbling in embarrassment. "What? What did you think?" Andrew asks, more confused now. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I presumed, you were... you know... gay," Josh states. "Josh, look..." Andrew tries. "I'm sorry," Josh says, standing up and attempting to walk away, but Andrew tells him to wait. "I'm not gay, but that's not why I'm turning you down..." Andrew starts. "What do you mean?" Josh asks, confused and upset. "Josh, even if I was... we couldn't... um..." "What is it, Andrew?" asks Josh, now annoyed. "Josh, I'm your brother," Andrew spits out, Josh's eyes widen. "You're my... my what?" Josh asks. "Half-brother, um... look, your mother-" "My mother? I never even... look; I can't handle this right now. I just need to, um..." Josh quickly walks away, becoming emotional, ignoring Joe's shouts on the other side of the room. As he walks hurriedly, he is quickly approached by Ben who punches him in the face, causing Josh to be knocked to the floor in pain. The guests all turn to this incident. 'Act III' 3 Hours Ago Joe and Ben are each eating a burger at a fast-food restaurant, the latter wiping the table with an anti-bacterial wipe before touching his food. "So, any idea who pushed you?" Joe asks. "Um... no," Ben says, "Although..." he starts. "Although what?"Joe wonders. "Katie was arrested," Ben states. "What? Katie? She wouldn't hurt a fly," Joe tells him. Ben replies, "I think the same, it's gotta be a mistake. But hey, I don't even wanna think about that today; I just wanna get home and sleep in in a non-hospital bed," Ben states, and Joe nods. Soon, Joe and Ben are walking up to Ben's house and the former opens the door. The dark room is suddenly made light as everyone yells "SURPRISE!" and a party ensues. Over at Wiksteria High, Dr. Sonya is seen leaving school after a night of working late when he comes across one of Joe's posters on the wall that accuses him of being a pedophile. He looks at it and sighs before going on to see the entire hallway full of posters, covering every part of wall. He stomps his foot in anger before contemplating a decision, soon enough, he takes out his cell phone. He dials a number and begins to speak. "Miss Hadland, hello, it's Dr. Sonya. I need to talk to you about your son, Joe's, sanity..." At the party, Joe hears the doorbell ring to see Dr. Sonya, shocked, he steps outside and closes the door behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Joe asks, enraged. "I told him you'd be here," Annie says, emerging. "Mom... what's going on?" Joe asks. "Joe, honey, no matter what happens now, I want you to know that I love you..." she says. "Mom, what's happening?" Joe asks. "I told your mother of your condition, Joe. I treated you for a while and... your sessions with me are still valid... due to this... obsession you've gained with me being a... pedophile... plus everything I've learned about you prior... I was forced to deem you... unstable," Sonya explains. "Joe, I've admitted you to a mental health institute, it's full of people who want to help you... that's why I put you in therapy in the first place," Annie tells Joe. "What?! Mom! There ''is no condition! He's talking crap!" Joe shouts. "Joe, I don't like this any more than you, but what's done is done," Annie assures him, before gesturing to two men stepping out of a car, telling him that they're there to take him away. "No! Mom! Please!" Joe begs as the men approach him, he quickly runs inside, beginning to shout and seeing Josh punched in the face by Ben, not having time to register this, he is dragged out of the door by the men from the mental health institute. "You don't know what you're doing!" he yells. "I am not crazy!" he exclaims as he's escorted over to the car. 'Act IV' 2 Hours Ago Ben and Joe are standing outside the door to the surprise party. Joe opens it and suddenly the lights go on, everyone jumps out, bangers go off and everyone shouts, "SURPRISE!" Ben staggers back in shock at the sight, "Wow. This is such a shock." Emma then comes out of the crowd, greeting him with a kiss and hug. Ben then faces everyone and says, "Thank you ever so much for this, everyone. And now, let's make this a great party!" He's met by a crowd of cheers. Later, Ben is standing with Josh, both chuckling and looking happily while drinking. Emma then comes over and whines, "These shoes are killing my feet!" Ben suggests, "Well, Emma you've been complaining about them all night, if they're really that bad then just take them off." Emma replies, "And not let people see my fabulous shoes! Are you serious? Ben... come home with me and I'll change them." Ben explains, "Emma, I can't leave the party that my friends have set up for me, I'm sorry." Emma gets a hurt face, "Fine. I'll go back home on my own." She begins walking off and Ben shouts after her, "You're coming back, right?" She slams the door after her. Ben is checking his phone for a reply from Emma, but nothing. Josh then walks over to him, "Ben, this is your party, you should be having fun instead of checking your phone!" "Yeah, I know. I'm just checking to see if Emma is coming back," Ben explains. Josh hands him a drink, "Don't worry about her, and drink this so you don't lose your buzz." Ben then asks, "How's things with you and Andrew?" Josh smiles, "Great. I think we both like each other. And I'm going to find out by the end of the night." "Well good luck," Ben says. But Ben then looks back at his phone anxiously, "Sorry, I need to phone Emma." Josh walks off, giving Ben privacy. Ben phones, and Emma picks up. "Hello," Ben says, "Emma, I really want you here....and... Well, don't you care about my feelings at all?" The phone then hangs up and Ben sighs to himself, "Well, I guess that answers that." Ben looks at the drink from Josh and downs it. He then gets a queasy look and runs through the crowd, staggering past Rena and Mary, bumping into Mary and apologising, "Sorry, Tary." Ben keeps running until he reaches the bathroom, where he leans over the toilet and throws up. After doing that, he hears someone through the door say, "Yes...I did...I pushed Ben down the stairs." Ben gets a shocked look and mutters, "Josh!" Ben exits the bathroom. He faintly hears someone shouting at the door, but doesn’t stop from looking forward. He staggers past Rena, and keeps walking until he reaches Josh, whom he punches in the face. Everyone gasps as Josh falls onto his back. Josh shouts, "What the hell are you doing?" "That's for pushing me down the stairs!" Ben explains. Josh stands up, "I didn't push you down the stairs, you drunken imbecile!" Mary rushes over and helps up Josh. Josh thanks her, "Thank you, Mary." A drunken Ben struggles to keep his footing and mumbles, "Tary? Who the hell's Tary?" Ben then collapses backwards, and everyone gasps again. Meanwhile, in the crowd, Liz heads for the door and runs out. Nick shouts after her, chasing her out the door. 'Act V' 10 Hours Ago Liz is sitting, looking down. Nick walks over, "Morning. What's up with you?" "Oh, just the party is tonight. And - not that I don't love spending my time with you, Nick - but things like this make me miss my friends. I use to love parties and dancing...but they're just not your thing," she explains. Nick suddenly gets a guilty face and then smiles, "Liz, I'd be honoured if you would accompany me to the party." Liz looks up, "What?" "Parties and dancing may not be my thing, but making you happy sure is," Nick smiles. Liz hugs him, "I'm so grateful for you Nick. I've had a really hard year...my fallout with my friends and Ali dying, I mean." Nick suddenly gets another guilty face. It's during the party. Nick and Liz are dancing, when Ben runs past with a sickish expression, and enters the toilet. Liz watches, "He doesn't look too good. I guess he's earned having a good time, after some psycho pushed him down some stairs." Nick suddenly looks down, "Excuse me." Nick walks away but Liz shouts after him, "Nick?" She runs after him, catching him just outside the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Liz demands. Nick suddenly looks very upset, "I don't deserve you, Liz. I'm not a good person." "What are you talking about?" Liz asks. "Ben's injury is my fault," Nick explains. "What?" Liz looks confused, "Don't be silly. You're the nicest guy I know. You could never hurt someone." Nick shakes his head, ""Yes...I did...I pushed Ben down the stairs." Liz gets a shocked face. Suddenly Ben exits the bathroom; he walks straight over to Josh and punches him the face. Josh shouts, "What the hell are you doing?" Ben explains, "That's for pushing me down the stairs!" Liz suddenly turns and runs out the door; Nick follows her. Nick follows Liz outside. "Wait!" he shouts. "Get away from me!" she screams back. "I made a mistake...but it was only because I was afraid to lose you...he told you to keep away from me, "Nick tries to explain. Liz suddenly stops in her tracks and turns to face Nick, "Did you start the fire too, Nick?" Nick looks at her and suddenly he begins to tear. Having been holding the guilt to himself for so long, it suddenly comes bursting out, he speaks over the tears, "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt...I thought...I thought, everyone would make it out okay." Liz gasps, and covers her mouth. Suddenly Liz bends over, feeling sick, she begins to cry, "Ali...you...you killed Ali!" Nick grabs her by the shoulders, "I know...I did something horrible...I made a mistake. But it was only a mistake, Liz. You've made mistakes too and I don't judge you for them." "What mistakes?" Liz asks. Nick explains, "I accidently killed Alison Sword. And you accidently killed James Clark." Liz gasps and steps back in fright, at her secret being known. Rena is seen at the party sitting next to his birth parents in sad silence. Joe is seen in the back of the van with the institute's logo on the side as he stares at Dr. Sonya with a grimace from the back seat as he's driven away. Josh is seen holding a tissue to a bloody nose as he sees Andrew walk out of Ben's house. Ben is seen leaving the house to take a walk to clear his head, soon after punching Josh. After he reveals to know of her secret, Nick is seen moving in and hugging Liz, who merely stands there, frozen, seeming shaken and her eyes filled with fear and confusion. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Segmented Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Flashback-Centric Episodes